His Laughter
by LeFreak3119
Summary: America has been mysteriously captured and the Axis and Allies try to locate him. As the days progress, America seems to with away, but with no leads, the members make a terrible decision. Some Romance and Hurt/Comfort. Us/Uk/Us. OC villain.
1. Chapter 1

Laughter. It's known as one of Mother Nature's medicines. It's an essential to life along with love. Laughter connects us with others, like smiling. Most people find that laughter is contagious. Laughter is the very essence of life, the personification of joy and love in a way that is not unlike the representations of countries. Without it, life is dull and colorless, and thus, cannot exist.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Excellent . . ." A low, dark voice chuckled trailing off as the being examined its unconscious captive. Under its black cloak, a grin cracked across the entity's face before disappearing like mist into midnight air.<p>

XXXX

With lighting and thunder crashing and rain pouring down harshly, the Axis and Allies gathered in London to hold an urgent meeting concerning their economies. Unfortunately assembling eight nations who differed so greatly to cooperate with one another wasn't an easy task. Japan kept quiet while his brother China complained about Russia's gloating of his evil secret. It took every ounce of Germany's strength not to shout at Italy who played with a stray cat. As for Canada, he gave up trying to verbally break up France and England's quarreling. Things heated up once the lights went out from the storm.

"Ahh! Germany! Germany!" Italy was quick to grab onto the German's arm for safety, bawling out. "I'ma scared of the dark, protect me from the Venice ghosts! Ah!"

With a twitching brow, Germany failed at removing the small man. "Italy, there's nothing to be afraid of, ya."

Italy's lingering cries didn't ease Canada's nerves who clutched Kumajiro tightly against him. "Does-Does anyone think they can light a few candles?" Another crash of thunder sent his spine shivering. "Maple…"

With a lit torch in his hand, Russia made an unreasonable suggestion. "Maybe if I set China's chair on fire, we can all see better, da?"

"I do not think China would appreciate that." His eyes following the fire path, Japan folded his arms, asking. "By the way, Russia, where do you get these random items from?"

Something started to puzzle England, like something was missing from this picture aside from the lights. Wasn't there another person who hated storms-Before he could ponder this any longer, France interrupted his thoughts.

"Dear Angleterre, did you forget to pay your light bill again?"

"Are you trying to blame this on me?"

"Of course," the Frenchman bluntly replied without thinking, "this iz_ your _country after all."

"You bloody tart!" Even in the dark, England somehow started to strangle France for lord knows how many times. "You can't blame the lousy weather on me!"

Unaffected and laughing, France began speaking pervertedly to him. "Ooh, la la! Iz Angleterre unable to hold in his hidden sexual tensions with Amérique that he has to pick a fight with moi?"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything? I am not! Tosser, piss off!" At that moment England blushed from France's words, luckily the power had not returned.

"Love can never be hidden from me. Honhonhon! Vous mentez à vous-même~"

"I don't know what you said you uphill gardener but, I really didn't like the sound of it!"

"Tíngzhĭ.Can we have meeting without fighting?" China sighed rubbing his temples to drown out the noise.

"Hai, most people here act like little child."

This immature havoc came too commonly for one person who had just about enough of it all. "Ruhe im Gerichtsraum! Quiet, all of you!" Germany yelled above the mayhem in the crowd, just in time for the lights turn back on again.

"I think everyone needs a glass of wine." Italy stood with two trays holding four glasses each, clearly wanting to serve his Italian wine.

As each member of the Axis and Allies thanked Italy for his kind gesture, Germany raised an eyebrow, sighing in annoyance. "Italy."

"I'm sorry Germany, I was just trying to help calm everyone down since I didn't want you to get the high blood pressure again!" The delicate nation set a glass down for Japan as he stammered, worried he was being scowled at and in trouble again.

Seeing him being so pathetic made the German sigh. "Vell, fine, if you think it'll vork."

"Ah…" Italy gave a cheerful grin, knowing Germany wasn't upset with him. "It's a better then vodka, Russia!" He exclaimed happily when noticed he had an extra glass. "Oh no, did I accidentally forget someone?"

France raised his hand, getting Italy's attention. "Did Canada get a drink?"

"Yes, I have one." He lowly replied and took a small, sweet as syrup, sip.

Italy scanned the meeting room until he found China was lacking wine. "Oh, China, I'ma sorry skipping on you, here."

"Thank you, aru."

Before anyone finished their contents, Italy held up a picture of wine. "Would anyone like a seconds?"

"Italy, ve are not here to become intoxicated." Germany stole the pitcher and set it aside, forcing Italy to listen to reason.

England, feeling the time was right, took a stance with an open folder. "Right, if you all would be so kind as to review the spreadsheet in front of yourselves, you'll see that with the crime rate rising, our globe economy market has plummeted."

"Oui, my citizens are carrying much debt, therefore, we are planning to cut borrowing." France laid his head down on the table cloth, too somber to look up. "Sadly for us, we may not be able to meet our targets."

"Serves you right," England muttered under his breath, "And you Russia, you are speaking on Greece's behalf?"

"Da, Greece is facing an extended recession. Like France, he is also cutting, slowing their economy. There is good news though, Greece is unable to pay off his debts."

"Umm… That's not good news." Canada disagreed.

Was it the drafts? No, they were here. Maybe it was the evidence of the economy falling? No, there was proof everywhere. What was missing? The Englishmen thought harder as the discussion went on.

With a sigh, China folded his papers up and headed for the door. "Clearly this European problem not mine, I go home now."

"Not likely China," As if he had a rope in hand, France whipped his arm towards China, lassoing him to a stop, "remember that Europe iz one of zi largest trading partners of you and America."

China glanced a glare over his shoulder at France. "Do not talk of America to me. I warn him to be cured of his addiction to debt, he more part of this problem then I am." He turned his body fully, breaking the invisible rope. "Before any of you ask again, my Beijing central bankers are not going to convert dollar holdings to euros."

Unable to hear China due to his thoughts, England's mind wondered deeply on what was missing once more, but Germany broke his train of thought.

"That is another reason vhy we are holding this meeting. The euro is the only alternative to the dollar for global money."

"Don't forget about the British pound."

There was a good reason why they did, as Japan pointed out. "But Mr. Britain, your currencies are still too small."

He creaked a groan in realization and slumped down in his seat. "Yes, and it doesn't help that social instability and violence are breaking out in London."

"And Athens." Russia added in a sing-song tone with a smile.

"Che cosa? Why are you so happy about that?" Italy asked with his shaky voice from far behind Germany.

"Everyone should follow America's banks since they are better run and capitalized than European ones." Japan suggested while bringing out a chart with America and Europe as evidence.

That American idiot was doing better off since the 4th of July then most of Europe. England groaned even louder and in shame. "I don't want to admit that, yet." He braced himself for America's taunting laugh, England knew the boy always pestered him whenever the opportunity publicly showed up, this was one of them. Oh, he could just hear that laughing of his.

"_Ha, ha, ha! Dude, Britain, you guys need me to help bail you out? Don't worry, I'll gladly lend a hand since that's what heroes do. Ha, ha! Seriously man, I'm totally going to rule over your British Empire at this rate! The only pounds you'll have are in unit measures by the time I'm done! Ha, ha, ha!"_

"Blast, I hate that hero word." He waited for a while, but nothing happened. America didn't discourage England with his teasing or poking, not that the Englishman didn't mind, but it was just odd. He looked over at him and asked with concern. "America, you seem quiet today. Are you alright?"

The Canadian returned his look, with a small smile. "Sorry, Britain, but I'm not America, I'm Canada, remember?"

"Excuse me?" It looked like England had the wrong guy again.

"My goodness!" France interjected, twirling a lock of his long blonde hair. "You fought me repeatedly for cute Amérique in zi 1700s, raised him all by yourself and even after zo many years, you still can't tell him apart from Canada? I think I shouldn't have given him up easily." He drank another portion of the wine arrogantly.

"Given up you say? I won him fairly, got it?"

"Well then, where iz he now?"

"America is over-" England's voice stopped when he couldn't point to where said nation sat in the room. "Not here?"

"Huh?" The Axis and Allies started to understand the American was indeed not present. America failed at arriving the earliest no matter how many attempts he made. On sick days, he called in advance to let everyone know. When he was late, it would be for a few minutes. Never had he really intentionally missed a meeting.

So why wasn't America – Wait … _that's _what was missing? England knew something wasn't right. America's absence was it?

"He vas missing the whole time and ve didn't even notice?" Germany questioned, appearing rather shocked and feeling oblivious.

"No, America was here at the beginning of the meeting," England pulled out sheet with nine names listed, "I took the attendance three times before we started."

Russia chuckled to himself. "You sure you did not mistake him for Canada again?"

His changed expression said it all. "Eeeh….well, well I …"

China joined in. "You did, didn't you?"

"I was wondering why he was holding onto a polar bear. Sorry Canada."

"Wow, that sounds like a dumb mistake I would have made!" Italy gleefully added, not making England feel any better.

"Well then, where the bloody hell is he?"

A large display screen from the front of the room turned on, as if answering England's question. When it adjusted, there was America, dressed in his regular military uniform, strapped into something like an electric chair by buckles around his chest, wrists and ankles. None of the countries were familiar with the small, well lit, isolated room which held him. America simpered nervously. "Hi there guys." They reckoned a TV accompanied him in the unknown room since he could see them.

Appalled, astonished and maybe a tad confused, the members had problems registering the image on the screen. America … captured?

Everyone stared as minutes passed until England broke the silence first. "America you blooming berk, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"I'm not very sure, I wish I could tell you guys." He shrugged, smiling. The Axis and Allies were more worried for him then he seemed to be for himself.

"Oh, bugger."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'm not some damsel in distress."

Japan shook his head indifferently. "Well, by the looks of it you no rescuer either."

"Do you know where you are?" England asked, moving closer to get a better view of America's current quarters.

America glanced around the small, blue painted room; nothing was out of the ordinary except for the absence of windows and a door. "Not a clue!" He answered with another bright grin. Even in this weird mess, he seemed his goofy, cheeky self.

"What was the last thing you remember before this?" Trying to find a clue to America's location, the Englishman questioned him.

"Getting ready to leave for the meeting. Then I woke up in here."

"Is it really cold there or hot?"

"No, I'm pretty comfortable, besides from not being able to scratch the itch on my nose." America cutely wrinkled his nose up trying to get rid of his irritation.

"Do you hear any sounds of traffic or planes?"

"Not really... it's dead quiet."

"Umm … Do you smell anything odd, like poisonous gas?"

"Nope."

"How the hell are we to find you then?"

"Yo, I don't need any help. Like I said, I'll be fine." He tensed his muscles, struggling to move his limbs free but, the bounds restricted him. America rested with a sigh and grinned again. "I'll figure out a way to get out of here."

"Don't speak of such rubbish! We're going to find you, the only problem is how."

"Heh, heh! Challenged accepted." China stood up to the plate, bringing his little brother Japan with him. With a cocky grin, he pointed to the other members, feeling already victorious. "Allow us! Unlike you Europeans, we of eastern Asia specialize in infiltration and finding anything and anyone with our advance technology that you people lack."

"Honestly, you really don't need to-" The screen clicked off, cutting America's denial short.

"America!" England called out, but nothing happened. Not even thinking about it, he assumed the leader role like how America did. "Japan, China start working your tactics right away."

Surprisingly, they obeyed without question leaving the conference room while dialing quick phone calls. Russia felt the need to aid them; he joined the two brothers making a call of his own.

"We can locate the signal from the live video feed by satellite." Italy, with Germany, saluted to England and gave a thumbs up. "We can find him soon~ve!"

That only left himself, Canada and France without a duty. "I could have my French forensics team search his home for any signs of a break in or maybe finger prints."

Nodding, England looked over at the other nation. "Canada, do you have anything to offer?"

"Not at the moment but, I can come up with something."

"That's alright, we're going to need all the help we can get." At a loss for leads, finding America may prove to be the most difficult job of all.

Looming above the scene in a high corner, a dark figured chuckled with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

* * *

><p>Drenched to the marrow, England stepped in the conference room, ringing out his coat before placing it on his chair and folding his umbrella. The horrendous storm made its stay known by raging well into the next day. On a smaller table, England brewed himself a much needed cup of tea. While drinking for warmth, he took an eyeful of the room being the first one there.<p>

His eyes turned to the blank screen, thinking it would show him America. It didn't go his way, naturally. Life wasn't his fairytale. If it were, America wouldn't have been taken to a containment room for unknown reasons in the first place. No. Instead he would be in England's home, watching the latest action movie while he quietly read beside him. Or snuggling on a blanket under the full moon and iridescence stars, but America would find that boring. Either way in England's fable, they would be together. "United always."

He sighed out of his distraction with the screen, setting his cup down at his seat. He began to lightly draw the countries in chalk on the board. He was adding negative percentages and dollar amounts to his sketches when a damp Italian and German arrived.

Rattling like a child's toy, Italy hugged to his chest with a stray cat taking refuge in his jacket, "W-why is it still raining?" Whipping the water out of his hair and onto Germany, his curl straighten out once he sneezed. Being the polite nation he was, England blessed him. "I hope I'ma not getting the cold."

"This is vhat you get for forgetting to take an umbrella in London. Which is rule number von in their guide when visiting here." Germany wagged his finger at Italy like a mother hen to her chicks. "If you get a cold, it'll be your own fault."

England knew all to well about colds. As a 'thank you' for the favor yesterday, he poured a hot cup of tea for Italy. "This will be good for your spirits. Drink up, lad."

"Ah~! Thank you so much." While Italy gulped down, England held his urge to ask them about their findings since he knew these things took time. Still...apprehension for America shook his heart.

With China, Japan, and Canada joining them, the meeting began with attendance. "Strange, it appears Russia is missing." England's thoughts raced immediately. Was it connected with America's kidnapping? Was there someone who had a sinister plan to capture each of the Allies? If that were true, who would be next? Would they be imprisoned with America or alone? What would they want to do with them? He was over thinking into a headache.

"Vsen dobriy den'." Russia waved, seemingly untroubled by cold water soaking his clothes.

"Russia, why you late?" Japan asked, thinking the same as England just not as hard.

"I was only enjoying the lovely weather outside." Sarcasm never flowed from the Russian, usually an evil aura just surrounded him. He could have been serious considering he lived in snow and maybe a change was welcoming to him. "It's so refreshing."

_"Russia, you must be kidding, right? Washington has better climate then this gloomy little island and that's saying something cuz it has more rainy days then sunny! Ha, ha, ha! Next time we have a meeting it should be in Nevada, at least then, we won't be catching hypo-pneumonia or something. Ha, ha!"_

"First of all, it's hypo_ther_mia and second it's nothing like pneumonia," England mumbled to himself, his palm to his face.

"Did you say something, Britain?" China could have sworn he had heard him talking to someone unseen, hopefully, not one of his magical friends.

He realized he conjured up something America would have laughed about if he were there and began speaking to himself. "Don't mind me," he fanned himself greatly, "just a bit light headed, that's all."

"You were thinking of Amérique, weren't you?" Leave it to France to be so frank.

"Why on Earth would I be thinking of that twit?" He played it off with a nervous laugh. No one bought it, especially France.

"Az I have said before, love can not be hidden from me. Why, I am the very country of love, non?"

"I guess so." Rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, he wondered if France had figured out the relationship he kept concealed with the American despite all his denying antics. He never wanted to dream what the other nations would say if they knew or their bosses even. National relationships could strike up unwanted controversy. All he wanted was to love him even if it were only in secrecy.

The Frenchman placed a patting hand on England's back. "I'm sorry to say this, mon cher, but my team has not discovered anything yet. They went az far az to using blue prints to perhaps find a passageway that entered his home since there wasn't any forced entry."

Ping! "Oh." Japan's light bulb suddenly turned on. "That could mean America knew his kidnapper."

"Aaah." Seeing as this was report time, Italy sheepishly rose from his seat once finished with his tea. "A signal couldn't have been found." His fingers twiddled while he faced the English country. "It's creepy how strange it is."

"No worries, chap." He then knew how Germany felt when Italy seemed upset with himself. "I didn't expect you to be able to locate one in a twenty-four hour period."

"Britain," Italy thought a miscommunication came between them, "we can find any signal in a twenty-four second period."

"What? It's that fast you say?" England amazed at the high speed of Italy's modern technology made a mental note to get up to date.

Germany spoke from the head of the conference table. "Exactly, that's vhy ve thought it vas odd vhen ve couldn't even find the input let alone the receiving end."

In unison, they all faced the screen, waiting for it to activate again.

Feeling the thick anticipation build up, the stoic man coughed for everyone's attention. "Ahem, back to the matter of this meeting. It seems that France and I are the strongest nations in the euro zone. If ve combine our efforts ve can pay off the debts of other countries like Greece and Italy."

"Hon? Ger-Germany." France quaked one of his hands and rubbed his abdomen with the other. "I don't have zi stomach to commit to saving zi common currencies."

"You don't?" He balled his hand into a fist before slamming it down spilling England's tea cup. "Didn't you create the stability pact to set rules for the euro?"

"Yes, mon ami."

"Shouldn't that mean you have the ability to help save us along vith me?"

"It haz regrettably become a pact of cheaters and liars, I'm too ashamed to say zo but, I hope you understand." He proceeded to the chalk board and denoted the sketches. "Germany, you have zi most solvent economies, richest in zi world, your country can pay some debts by yourself."

"I don't believe it fair to have Germany save you all." Japan spoke out disappointingly.

France justified and pointed to the negative signs on Europe's deficit. "It would calm the markets and European banks-"

"Would it be hugely expensive too?" The usually respectful Japanese man interrupted for the first time.

"Of course it would but, Germany can just swoop in and save the-"

"Can his bank stem the crisis on its own?" Japan's brows furrowed and his shoulders stiffen.

"You have to understand that zi in-debt countries will go into a depression and-"

"And Germany would not be unscathed?"

A slight growl scratched its freedom from France's lips. "Japan, please refrain from cutting me off!"

"I do not appreciate you pinning Germany with this problem."

Before a family feud embarked Germany's headache, he towered over the others with his question. "Vhy don't we take a vote about this? I will guarantee to bail out a number of countries like Greece if you all vote for it."

"Since we are talking about you I think you should not be allowed to vote." France turned a stern eye at Japan as he declaimed.

"All in favor of I taking this task, raise your hand."

All members of the Allies, except for Canada (and America for obvious reasons) held their hands up.

"Majority rules, now that I am to fix some of this mess I'm going to vhip the people like Spain into cleaning up their act."

"Are you sure?" Italy asked and held onto the little cat. "It's a lot to take, there must be another solution."

With his head resting on his hand, looking at the white screen and tapping his fingers, England absentmindedly announced his view. "I think it's a tie. America would vote for you to not to accept this responsibility." With closed eyes, England heard his voice.

_"Ha, ah! Don't be so afraid to ask Germany, I can lift some of the debt weight off, no sweat!"_

"Perhaps," China burst his bubble without knowing, "but since he is not present he can not cast his vote."

"…" England looked off into space, making others restless.

They delayed the meeting by three extra hours, as they discussed further about their economy, but were really waiting to see America again. Dismally, the screen at no time presented him.

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

* * *

><p>The meeting ended once again without America, they extended the hours longer until the storm conditions forced them to evacuate due to power and heat loss. After almost skidding off the road twice due to black ice, England made it safety home. He closed his umbrella while searching for the keys in the dark. Since lightning took the electricity from the street lights, his clothes absorbed the rain as he continued to search for his keys blindly.<p>

When he inserted the house key (which had an American flag print) he did not open the lock. His eyelids fell as he breathed in the scent of rain. He closely listened to the sounds of rapid pattering in the wind, thunder clapping with various hands and an occasional car driving faintly like a ghost. He heard it all before except this time he was alone. "Where are you?"

England's hand dropped from the lock, allowing trails of water slides down his skin. Wind gently sprayed his moist body, golden fringes swayed gracefully and his cool lips parted slightly. "Where are you, love?" Titling his head up for the rain's kiss as America's, England yearned the touch of his sweet lover. He held himself, mimicking the feel of America's fondling and thinking of his roughly angelic voice.

"_Heh, you should really go inside...you'll get sick. I don't like it when my English muffin is ill."_

England sighed with a smile at the pet name, trying to forget the reality and become lost in the wet fantasy.

He wasn't alone, ". . . pitiful . . ." the hooded figure floated only inches behind him with an unheard voice before blending back in with the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4

"C'mon you guys, what's taking you so long? I'm bored as hell here!" Realization finally bricked him in the head due to sheer stagnate activities. His strength depleted little by little in the past few days making his escape harder, but he took no notice. "There's no TV to watch football, no rock music to head bang to, not even a little slinky to play with!" America seemed tired when they were able to see him, but a seed of energy sprouted out of no where.

"Really, America? That's what you're worry about? What's there for your entertainment? You're not the least bit upset for your safety?" England scolded his former charge for his values in priorities. He thought he taught him better.

"Not really."

"What? Why?"

"I can't find anything to be afraid of. Nothing has happened." The American prisoner replied nonchalantly, cocking his head to one side.

"You've been in there for the past four days! What the blooming hell do you mean nothing has happened?"

"I've been stuck to this chair, no one has shown up, no one has done anything and nothing has happened."

England looked closely and no marks, bruises or blood stains appeared on America's skin or clothes. Except for sitting in a bounding chair, he appeared as normal as any other day. "So you've just been strapped there and nothing more?"

"Pretty much."

"This make no sense! We haven't received ransom note or phone call from kidnapper." China stated with an irritated tone. It would have been nice to, at the very least, to have a threat rather than nothing at all for America. None of the Allies or Axis members found a letter or warning from the anonymous abductor.

"There are number amount of people who hate America," -"Hey, I can still hear you!"- "but if he hasn't been attacked or hurt … then what's the motive in holding him hostage?" Concentrating with closed eyes, Japan pressed puzzle pieces that didn't fit with each other. It didn't make any sense. Why was one of the nations taken? Why America in particular?

"I called the other nations and they were surprised to hear the news." Russia asserted with a half-hearted smile. "So I think that rules them out as suspects."

"May-maybe it was a-a random kidnapping?", Canada meekly suggested, glancing at his brother.

They pondered on this. Perhaps it was random, but America was well known and it took a lot of strength to subdue him. Also, if someone was able enough to capture him, then they weren't an amateur. On the contrary, professionals refrained from random kidnappings. England hit his head once with a grunt. "How frustrating!"

America yelled out getting everyone's attention. "You can't talk! At least you can grab a bite to eat!"

England returned the loud shout, "America, you should not be worrying about that!"

"But I am! You don't know what it's like in here!"

"Someone can take advantage of you like this!"

"But I'm bored to death in this chair!"

"Eating is not a form of a hobby!"

"Neither is being stuck here!"

"That's your own fault!"

"…..How?"

China murmured, squeezing and rubbing his forehead vigorously. "It's nice to know America and Britain can still manage to bicker at each other despite everything."

"It-it just is!"

"I'd rather have a fever then be here!"

"I will gladly give you a fever if that's what it takes!"

"Well then, why don't you strut that British butt of yours and give me one!"

"You're lucky I have no idea where you are or else I'd have my hands on you this instance!"

At first, America seemed to be empty on come backs. His expression was blank until he smiled like a little devil, "I wouldn't mind that," He winked playfully, "I like the feeling of your hands on me."

"Uh?" Some members popped their heads up from America's words.

Trying to hide his redden face as anger, England shot back a hiss. "I-idiot, take this seriously!" What he really wanted to say was 'Idiot, you're not suppose to say that! They'll get suspicious'.

"I'm just messing with you, ha, ha!"

"And stop laughing!" England demanded and before America had a chance to say something, the screen shut down. "Come back here at once, I wasn't done with you yet!"

"I'm afraid America can't, Mr. Britain." With jumpy nerves, Japan tugged on his green uniform. "You're very flustered. Would you like to step outside?"

_Fl-flustered_? England carelessly let America rile him up to the point his body began perspiring and he wouldn't have known it if someone hadn't said so. He placed his hand on his head, acting as if to remove the sweat, but he was shielding his face. "Excuse me for a moment." He closed the doors behind him as he leaned against the wood and knobs. He first wiped his face with shaky hands, then tried to calm himself.

Across the hall, rain hit the window panels sharply. He rested his head against the foggy glass as he steamed. When did his breathing manifested into panting? He could of cried tears of relief when America appeared unharmed, but he couldn't of course. His English heart told him he was excited to see him, just a bit too excited. "Breathe, just breathe." He released deep breaths as thoughts of his mornings helped relax him. Yes, waking up to a different kind of alarm clock and America's low snoring was something he looked forward to. England would snicker at how his love could sleep comfortably in such odd positions. He recalled a time when America's head rested on the floor and his legs sprawled on the mattress.

Remembering the position America was currently in, England felt his eyes start to tear up. No! He shook his head. He could not allow crying! "Just breathe. Just-ahh!" A cold clash on his forehead melted the hot symptoms from his face. He jolted away to meet face to face with Russia who put his gloves back on. "Oh, it's you."

"Are you better now?"

"Umm... yes, in fact I am." England tapped his cheeks; they weren't warm anymore. "Thank you for using that ice pack." He noticed Russia wasn't holding said item, his hands were empty, "Or whatever it was that you had."

"I have no need for ice, I used my hands."

"… your hands are that cold?"

Russia happily nodded. "Da."

You really do learn something new everyday! "Well-well then, how about we return to the meeting?"

"Would you like me to cool down another spot?" Russia offered, removing one of his gloves.

"No, no, no!" Not wanting to develop frostbite, England had to turn down the offer. "Thank you very much, sir, but I'm completely fine now. We might have missed some important information so I say we head on back before we miss out on anything!"

"Ah, alright." 

XXXX

By the end of the day, America had not shown up again and nothing on his location revealed itself. They could only hope tomorrow was more promising.

"Mmm…" England moaned out while landing on his bed. The rain poured down as lightning lit his room in blue light. He out stretched his arm in the spot where America usually lay. It was cold. "Where are you?" His hand grasped the green sheet as he pushed back his need to cry. He missed hearing the three words and the kiss on his cheek before they slept together whenever America visited. He held his breath, trying not to cry again.

Then he thought of the day when their relationship blossomed. . .

"Doesn't this rain ever bother you?" America slung his umbrella over his shoulder and tracked water in England's house. Not once did he see a bright, sun shining day in London.

Scowling at the American mess, England grabbed a mop to clean up before mold could form on his wood flooring. "I'm used to it." He caught a glimpse of America stripping off his coat and tossing it on the couch. America's shoes came off while he lounged on every part of the furniture.

"So what do you need to talk about in person that you couldn't say over the phone?" He looked over the armrest with a childish smile because England still cleaned up after him.

"Sorry if it's troubling for you but..." He tuned his back on the other man, unable to look him in the eye, "...I feel as though you must know it directly from me."

"Ha," America giggled, sitting up right with a teasing purr. "I don't mind the ten hour flight as long as it's for you."

"…!" England gasped, blushing as he placed the mop in the closet. "Still with the jokes, I see." England fixed his hands on his hips and gestured to America. "Come here."

"Ohh, I just got cozy." America whined, burrowing further into the furniture, just to be difficult.

"I said come here."

"Fine." He grumbled something as he finally listened to the older nation. "What do you want?"

England looked at him lovingly, eliminating the distance with his arms capturing the country of freedom. America marveled at the sudden unexpected motion as England asked in his tender voice. "When was the last time I've hugged you like this?"

"When I was younger." America replied in an equally soft tone, returning the cherishing lock.

"In other words, a long time."

"Am I going to get sentimental when I get as old as you?"

"Perhaps, I hope I'm with you to see that day."

"Hmm…"

They held onto the moment with their arms caressing each other, succumbing to the heat between them. Cheek to cheek, England brushed a confession in America's ear. "I love you."

"Heh, who couldn't?"

"America," A hand glided down the tanned skin as England swiftly entwined their fingers causing his love's pulse to vibrate, "I love you."

A small volt tickled his heart, he pulled back to gaze in honest, polished jade eyes. "England … you …"

"Don't try to run away from me this time." His other hand curled around America's neck, bringing their foreheads together.

A smile. "Why would I do that?" Then a kiss.

In which lead to their first intimate night. . .

****

iI love you, England./i

Losing the battle with his worrying emotions, England conflicted to keep himself from falling apart. "Where are you? Dear God, where are you?" He held himself and waited for the comforting hold from America that never came. Trying to steady his breathe, he bundled himself tighter, his eyes continuing to fight with him. England ceased smothering out his cries and forfeited. The dam broke immediately, the streams flowing nonstop. England didn't want to cry because America wasn't there to catch his tears, still them.

All the while unseen by the ancient nation, the grim being at the foot of his bed wickedly cackled. "… Suffer ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 6

The next day, there was still no sign of America. The members tried to find some pattern when the kidnapper would uncover him. It seemed too early to tell. England excused himself to the restroom where he let go of the building pain in a watery form. Canada checked on him since he stayed for a long period of time. That night he became sicken with remorse.

Therefore, today his mind was else where.

"Britain. Britain!" China called almost pushing England out of his seat.

"I'm sorry, yes?"

"We are ready to report, are you?" The Chinese asked.

England didn't give his full attention but he nodded anyways.

China passed a large amount of papers while Japan presented a power point presentation on a portable TV. "Since the beginning, we've tapped into the countries files and data to find any hint that they might know of America's whereabouts." Slides of flag countries flew by as China clicked on them while his little brother explained. "We thought maybe one of the nations indigent of power became desperate. That's not the case because all of them are clean. Not one of them are at fault."

"You've checked all the countries?" Italy questioned, petting his cat.

"Yes, aru."

"Every single one?" France added.

"All 196, Mr. France," Then a slide of multiple flags appeared on the TV. "Including the members here."

"You investigated us? I find that to be a little mistrusting, da.", Russia stated innocently, a odd smile on his baby like face.

"Everyone is suspect until proven innocent. We even did our own." He passed the large paperwork as proof. They recorded all events at least five months prior to America's disappearance. Everything from Japan's phone calls, Italy's imports of tomatoes, Ms. Belarus knife designs (which scared Russia), Denmark's hair gel scandal, Lithuania's new coffee recipes, etc...-all activities, no matter how important or small were listed in detail.

Knowing this, England flipped through to his record and read thoroughly to find anything about him and America. The only reports were his flights to visit him and letters he sent to him. Nothing of their personal life had a chance to give away their secret. England was relieved.

France read deeply in-between the details and couldn't turn up anything that raised a French brow. "How could someone steal **Amérique** so easily and not leave anything behind?" None of the nations were to blame which baffled everyone in the meeting even more so.

"I have something new to add." Russia said, sparking a light of hope. "In another calling session, none of the countries saw or heard anything fishy in the passed months."

It wasn't exactly what they needed. "That's better then nothing," England grumbled, "even if it's total bollocks." Then everyone heard a small snore, one England was familiar with. How long was the monitor on? America's head dropped where his glasses were hanging by an ear. "Is he sleeping? We shouldn't wake him."

China made a small grunt noise. "Ah! Look at his wrists." Because of his struggling, the buckles had a dash of red from his blood. His skin was raw from the rubbing of the leather bounds. "That doesn't look too good."

America's body shuddered then a let out a groan. He slowly held his head up, his neck bones cracked. Blinking an eye to straighten his vision without his glasses, he groaned again and attempted to smile, but failed. "H… hey…there." America's voice lowered significantly where they could hardly hear him. "I'm still … waiting."

England excused himself to the restroom again. He leaned over the sink for support as his legs buckled, his hot tears falling in the drain. "W-why is this-this happening?" Days had gone by and he was still in the dark. What was going on? He was just as clueless as day one. Still without leads or any clues.

Like last time, Canada checked up on him after half an hour passed. England quickly washed his face before the other had seen his tear-streaked cheeks and puffy eyes. He blew his nose when Canada offered a tissue. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." A wee smile found its way onto his lips.

"Canada, may I speak with you after the meeting?"

"I-I would like to but, I have a few professional, um... affairs to meet with." The Canadian could never lie, England knew he told the truth but, he had something more important for Canada.

"Please, Canada, let me have a word with you." Sounding a mix between a demand and request.

"Okay."

They returned to the meeting where the screen was white again. "What happened when I was gone?"

"America mumbled a few things about how thirsty und hungry he vas. Ve couldn't make out the rest."

"I see." After some hours the meeting finished and everyone began to leave.

Once England and Canada were alone, the two stood near the doorway, not a word between them. England removed Kumajiro, setting him down on the table, Canada didn't object, feeling he somehow couldn't and let his arms drop to his side. England approached him with minimal space between them. He stared down Canada, his green eyes alarming him, unsure what to expect. "Are you alright?" Not responding vocally, England's hands found Canada's shoulders, the youth startling when he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

Cerulean eyes behind glasses widen, what was this? Flamingo feathered shades fluttered lightly across his cheeks. This had never happened. "Brit-what are you-?" But he was silenced by the Englishman's sobbing. Unsure of what to say, Canada held him close, his hands smoothly gliding onto his back. His movements were automatic. He couldn't think of doing anything different. The warm feeling of closeness and comfort like this was a rare moment for him since he was almost always invisible and he savored every second.

Even under such upsetting circumstances, a simple gesture like a hug made all the difference. It was easy to feel safe, to know the person so close to you understood you and was having similar feelings. It made simple sympathy, useless on its own, meaningful. They stayed like that for a while; a spot on Canada's shoulder wet with warm tears saddened him deeply. He felt the quivering strings of the older man's heart, strumming with different emotions.

"I'm worried sick for him. I-I'm even starting to lose sleep." England's embrace grew tighter, almost painfully, but the Canadian didn't say anything, knowing the other sought comfort.

From the hallway, France caught and watched the touching yet depressing scene unfold. He sighed with a sad smile, knowing the situation's deficiency of progress pricked at pieces of England's heart. "Poor Angleterre."

"Mr. France, you still here?" Japan approached him from the side, looking in the same direction as him. "Why is Mr. Britain hugging Canada?"

"Angleterre said he won **Amérique** fairly. That's partially true, we did fight many times over him, zo many, many times," he sighed again with a touch of mirth, "but one day, with our weapons drawn, I saw something in Angleterre. Something I had never seen before."

Japan did not interrupt, listening intently.

"I wanted **Amérique** for myself as territory but, he seemed to want him more then I did for a different reason. I won't admit it to him but, oui, it's true. I gave up the fight for **Amérique** because Angleterre had compassion for him. In his eyes, I saw his love. It pains me to see him this hurt."

"You have sympathy for Mr. Britain?" Japan asked, rather surprised.

"But of course, we are rivals; enemies if you will. Nevertheless though, he and I are still brothers. Friends."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Hon? What was it?"

"Why is Mr. Britain hugging Canada?" Japan repeated.

"He is **Amérique**'s brother, therefore, the closest person for Angleterre." He placed a hand on the Japanese. "Let us leave them alone."

Canada enjoyed England coming to him for release, but he didn't know how to make the British man feel better. He thought of one way. It was a small gesture that could lull the pain. Timidly, he pulled his head back to place his shy lips on England's cheek. His cries stopped for a brief moment. Flushing crimson as a cardinal, Canada turned his face so England couldn't see.

His hands returned to Canada's shoulders. "Thank you." Then he detached from him. "You can go now... I might have made you late."

Canada took hold of Kumajiro and made his departure quickly, still quite red.

Alone, England's eyes sank as his hand ran over the blank screen. It flashed on with America appearing sleepy. "America."

"England." The weary nation looked with a tiny light in his eyes. "… I miss you."

A hand of ice fiercely squeezed his heart with a moan. "I miss you terribly. I don't know where you are."

"I-I can't stand … being away from you."

The Englishman covered his tears, choking inside.

"I want…to be with you."

"As do I. At once, when I find you, we will be united always."

"… I lov…" His voice and image faded before he could finish.

_Wait!_ That was too soon for him. He needed to talk him a little longer. He needed him to come back. He needed his love. As if speaking to America's abductor, England pleaded. "Let me see him again, please. Let me see him…" The kidnapper did not comply as the monitor remained white up to the next day.

Day 8

"First off, does anyone have anything to contribute?" Germany asked the members, some of them quite soaked from all the on going rain.

Most of them shook their heads in a negative response. Canada actually had something to show everyone but he was nervous to speak out. He said a few words but no one heard.

"Vell then-"

"Excuse me." He called out, raising his voice.

"Canada, vhat is it? Speak up."

He took out a case with a CD inside. "With permission, I collected surveillance footage from all over Washington D.C. to London hoping to find a place where America was last seen." Never had he spoken before, he cleared his throat and informed. "I found three clips. They were all recorded the day after the meeting."

"Allow me." China played the CD. The TV turned on to a crowded area, a line of people carrying luggage exited from a tunnel. One of them was America, snacking on a burger. From another angle, America picked up his baggage in a swarm of travelers, hailing a taxi as the sun began to rise.

"This is his arrival to London. The time was around five o'clock." Canada pointed to the time on the video.

"That explains why my team could not find anything. He made it here _before_ his kidnapping."

Another clip played. America with a milkshake and luggage, greeted a woman behind a counter. After speaking and typing in the computer, she handed him a key. "This is him checking into a hotel." They looked at the time which was 7:15. The time changed to 10:00 when he left the hotel.

The final clip played. The room was filled with glass cases as people tried on accessories for their fingers and necks. A customer left when he arrived. "Here's America entering a jewelry store."

"A jewelry store?" England's brows perked up. "Why would he want to go there?"

"Watch and find out."

A well dressed man beside a glass case welcomed America as if he knew him. The employee was presented with a slip of paper. He nodded and brought the American over to a case. From the angle, America's broad shoulders blocked the item that the man took out. The two talked as the employee placed something in a small grey box. He handed it to America while he slipped something on his finger. He dropped the grey box in his jacket pocket as he made his leave.

"This one was taken at 11:30, he went back to the hotel about 12:00 and he wasn't seen for the rest of the day."

"That should indicate he was taken from the hotel then. I shall send my team right away." France stepped out for a few minutes to make a call.

"Good job Canada." Japan praised and China gave back the CD. "We finally have place to start looking."

Thunder crashed, shocking everyone for a second. "Why is it still storming? Shouldn't it be over already?" Italy complained hearing the echoes of rain. Lightening joined in on the Italian as America appeared. He his head propped against the chair with half lidded eyes. It worried them all.

"Am-America, how are you feeling, da?"

No response.

"Are y-you ok, aru?"

Nothing.

"Umm… Can you hear us, ve?"

Nothing.

America stopped speaking, the only way they knew he was even alive was by the breaths he took. This was nerve wracking. He appeared absolutely drained even though he was just sitting in a chair and no more. It was as if the abductor was torturing him slowly without having to actually touch him. By using America, the mysterious person also tortured the Allies and Axis at the same time. How could the great nation become victimized like this?

Hypnotically, the British man rose from his seat, reaching out to America. He stroke where his cheek was on the screen, forgetting everyone else at the meeting. He was getting lost in those dull pools of grayish-blue. Another pang of sadness hit him at the sight of his love's beautiful eyes so ruined, and even though they were separated by a screen, England could feel how hurt America was. "I'm trying. I'm sorry, love. I'm trying to find you."

Nothing.

No words needed to be said, they all could feel it. England wanted to be alone again. For a while he stared. From above, a note floated by England's side landing on to the floor. He picked it up to read:

He's dying without you.

The letters' font was that of twist tree branches in the darkest of purple ink. Was this a sign he had been waiting for? What does it mean? England searched for something where the note originated from but there was no trace.

A little ways outside, Italy shared the German's umbrella as he had forgotten his own again. "Germany, what can I do to make myself feel better?"

"Vhat happen? Did you catch a cold?"

"No, I mean," Italy's voice wavered, "I feel so sorry for Britain. We're all taking this hard, but he's the most distraught." His woe caused Germany's uneasy feeling as he wanted to comfort the smaller man, but his professionalism kept the German's grasp at bay.

They stopped by an alley way. "Vhat's vith your bawling? You're a solider; you're not supposed to cry."

"I don't a care about that!" He retorted, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "What if-what if that was _you_ trapped in that room?" Italy smothered his wailing into the brick wall, Germany had a twinge of guilt climbing over him. "Or Japan or even Ro-Romano? I-I know he seems mean, but we're brothers and we still love each other like family."

The Italian thought it as though Britain's family finished if America never returned to him. For not being the best at giving comfort, Germany stood there as Italy's cries showed no ceasing. "I don't know how I-I could take it if any of my friends were in America's situation. I'm not so strong like Britain, I wouldn't know what do to!"

Italy naturally expected Germany to preserve his stoic personality. Therefore, when Germany stroked his head and wrapped one arm around him, he was taken back. "Hush, hush now Italy, you're going to draw attention."

Italy did, the attention of the cloaked figure floated near them, unseen. It smiled as if fed off the misery emitting from the Italian. "Delicious . . ."


	5. Chapter 5

Day 10

* * *

><p>He kept on running, his breath catching in his throat, unable to catch up. His body screamed at him to stop and rest, but he ignored it, kept running. Every turn he made in the maze didn't bring him any closer to the person he was so frantically looking for. "America!" The British man hollered. His joints burned and his lungs were at their end but he continued on. England knew he was going to try with all his might to find America, even if it killed him. "America!"<p>

He's dying without you.

A voice, a voice so dead and hollow, it could have been Death himself whispering.

"No!" England cried out. He swallowed hard, finding no way to America in the endless maze of obscure purple walls. A splitting headache formed to stop him, but he only kept going, taking another turn. Soreness in his feet couldn't prevail as they carried him down a long path. "America!"

He's dying without you.

"Damn you!" He gasped, his throat raspy as he cursed at the voice. His stomach stabbed with the pain of pounding as he ran into dead ends only to take other directions. His muscles spasmed, threatening to stop functioning if he did not cease his chase. England grew weak but he could not let himself stop. "America!" His body began go numb – no!

He's dying …

"Shut it!"

… without you.

"America!" The mocking chuckle of the being attacked his ears as England covered them. He paid the price for neglecting the warning signals of his body and collapsed hard on the floor. He was set in abominable blaze of battery, his nerves on fire as he started to crawl. America was in more distress than he. England had to move... he had to find him! He could not. He cursed at himself for being so worthless while lying against the floor.

Cold liquid touched his face. He looked up at the redness and tensed. He lifted his head enough to watch the trail to his eyes meeting America's. England's throat was too parched to say anything but his mouth moved to the name of his dearest. America did not budge from the pool of his own blood where he lay still.

He's dead.

_No._

He's dead.

_No!_

He's dead.

"Nooo! America!" England rose from his bed, his drawn out screaming almost breaking the glass of his weeping windows. Lightening struck as his vision blurred, cold sweat covered his body, drenching the sheets. He flung them off, pulling his knees to his chest moaning. A nightmare... it was just another nightmare. He wished the whole thing was just a nightmare but no. America was not peacefully sleeping beside him. He was still in that room - dying.

He curled up tighter, begging the voice that seemed to be the key to America's turmoil. "Please, bring him back. Please. I want him back." He pulled his head deeper in his sobbing. "Please, I will gladly give my life; I will take his place, just give him back. Please, he hasn't done anything wrong. Why are you doing this? Please, just let him go." He called out. "Exchange him for me!" His cries went on all night unanswered.

Morning finally came, but the clouds blocked the sun from shining into England's room. He had no energy to get ready for the meeting. He thought about not attending. The only reason why he stepped out of bed was because he couldn't go another moment without seeing America. At the same time he didn't want to. The nightmares were to blame. England's fears of what America would look like today were immense.

He stood still in the shower, letting the water saturate his nude body. The beating of his heart sped up, as he held himself, thinking of America's voice when they bathe together.  
><em><br>"Where do you want me to start washing first?"  
><em>  
>England shook his head, grabbed the soap bar and gave himself a proper cleaning. He slumped over his bed, not bothering to dry off. After staring at the floor, he dressed with little effort. Instead of cooking his own breakfast, he went out to a local café, but he was unable to eat. He paid and left without looking at the bill.<p>

Knowing he was late, England took a short cut through a park. It brought a memory about one of their dates . . .

For once, the rain decided to give them all a break. The clouds cleared up enough to see the thousands of stars glistening like vibrant dust against a velvet night sky. Under the new moon, the couple were the only ones in the park, save for a lamppost or two. England unfolded and smoothed out the thick blanket on the grass and America took a place beside him. He set the basket and gave a sweep of the scenery.

"No one's gunna find us, right?"

"Rest assured, unlike your cities, mine actually sleeps." England reminded him of New York and Las Vegas where they had a reputation of being the cities that never slept. In that sense, some Americans were like caffeinated zombies.

"Hey, I just thought of something. What happens if the sprinklers start going off?"

"They don't turn on until 22:00."

Not knowing European time, America gave a confused eye. "22:00, what's that?"

He remembered America's time was different from his. He narrowed his brows, calculating the time difference. "I think that would be equivalent to 10pm for you."

"Okay, so what kinda lunch meat and cheese do you want?" America flipped the basket lid, taking out plates, soda cans and a loaf of bread.

"Ham and provolone will do just fine." He set the plates down with the slices of fresh bread and a knife. "I added a few biscuits for dessert."

"Biscuits for dessert?" Handing the meat packet over, he looked for the cheese inside. "Are you talking about the kind you put butter on?" America gave his date a bottle of mayonnaise and cracked open his coke can.

Another misunderstanding. "Cookies."

"Oh, ha, ha!" America laughed while finding said biscuits and slurping his beverage.

"Quiet you." England prepared America's sandwich before making his own. He offered it to the younger and took a bite out of his meal. He needed a little crunch to his food. "Please pass me the crisps."

America search for crisps but realized he didn't know what they were. "The what?"

This is was annoying for the British man. "Potato chips! Really, you shouldn't have forgotten these words."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Between bites, he laughed again.

England snatched the small bag away. "Stop laughing, you'll wake the town." But that only caused America to laugh even more. When he finished he gave England a friendly smile. The older man blushed from his heart warming up and returned the grin sweetly.

"Ya know, it is funny." He munched into his half eaten sandwich, savoring the taste.

"A bit." Noticing the white mess on America face, England sighed and set his plate down. He used a napkin and wiped away the creamy condiment. "Did you forget the manners I taught you as well?"

He grabbed England's hand and pulled him close. "Maybe." The Englishman gasped at how romantic his tone sounded. They fell back as their lips met in one long moment. Low moans passed between them as they caressed each other. Their legs interlocked while their hands rubbed over every inch of their bodies. England broke away with care as his eyes peered into the ones he'd fallen for all these years.

"You twit, you did that on purpose."

"So what if I did?" They engaged in another delicate kiss. They always had shared love but this kind was new to them. They felt they belonged right there, holding each other like precious crystals. The shooting stars emitted the feeling of enchantment when they departed to look.

England reached his hand out as if he could catch a star and present it to America as a gift. His fingers outline the stars falling until the touched America's fingers clasping with his. Their hands looked as though they became one.

"I wish we could always be united." America closed their hands together.

"Why do you say that?"

"Eventually I'm gunna have to go back home. So I was hoping there was a way to be united always."

He pondered on that. "Hmm…" _United always . . ._

_Almost sounds like marriage._ He stopped in his tracks. _Marriage?_The idea never came across his mind before. Could countries marry? In a sense, Austria and Hungary separated after World War II, but there was never an actual merging of countries after 'divorce'. They couldn't possible marry, no, that caused too many complications. Starting with the people, they fought to be free from England. Then again, they wouldn't be ruled under the crown. That was another problem, if they joined, who would be the leader? Could the Prime Minister and President work together? What about their names? America and the United Kingdom, what would their names changed if to they married?

He massaged his head from the sudden aching. He looked at his pocket watch to see he was very late. England walked in the meeting when Germany started to lecture. "Paying off some of the debts is a temporary solution, but ve must form a long term plan before a depression begins-" He noticed the late British man. "Vhere vere you? We started an hour ago."

"Sorry." Was all he could muster.

When England took his seat next to France, the country of love cleared his throat. "Now that everyone iz here, I would like to say that my team uncovered something from their investigation."

England perked up to this. _Please, let it be something good._Faith in France left his eyes when the Frenchman frowned with a wavering sigh.

He couldn't bear to look at England when he verbalized with great difficulty. "They … Amérique…" France fumbled over his words, trying to piece them correctly together. "His room in zi hotel was completely untouched. They collected every piece they could but nothing was out of zi ordinary." From inside his coat, he laid out photographs from the scene. There wasn't any sign of a brute force, his suitcase was unhooked on the floor, the bathroom door wide open and the bed sheets wrinkled with the lopsided pillows. Everything looked normal.

"It's like he disappeared by magic. Both zi house keeper and clerk claimed he never left his room."

AKA, another dead end. England couldn't handle it, he buried his face in his hands, fighting to not cry in front of the members. His legs couldn't budge him to leave to for the restroom. He felt the concerned and troubled hands of France, Canada and Italy. They gently patted his shoulders, back and head, but none of them could mend his breaking heart that wanted to give up beating.

"Izvini. Oh no." Russia whispered under his breath. They looked at the screen again. England uncertain, regretted it.

"Mon bonté!" Inhalations skipped in multiple languages, gazing astoundingly.

America . . . motionless as a statue . . . just seemed to stop overall.

Not speaking . . .

Not moving . . .

Not even breathing . . .

For the rest of the week the screen never turned on, they had feared they had seen the last of America . . .

Until . . .

* * *

><p>Day 17<p>

* * *

><p>The support from the other nations was the only thing that prevented England from falling into despondency. Each passing day, there was nothing new on the relinquishing land. It took its toll on England, attending the meetings atrociously. Germany explained he could be absent but he refused, wanting to see his love, not matter how crude. The Englishman did everything in his power to stop his reoccurring nightmares that threatened to drag him into dementia. Today, like all the other days, he prayed it would end.<p>

The screen hummed before showing the image of the chair that held America, but America wasn't there. It was empty. For a quick second, they thought he had finally escaped, but that wasn't possible, if he did, he would be with them. Also, from the last time they had seen him, he looked fatally weak and immobile.

Their small hopes were crushed when the camera panned to the flooring, where the nation laid nearly soulless. The blood stained buckles that bounded him to the god forbidden chair were replaced with hard shackles chained to the freezing floor.

His head hung towards the right, his neck looked ready to snap at any moment. His rich wheat hair turned lifeless, the neglected grains deprived of nutrients. His eyes lost the ocean blue luster they once gleamed; they turned into still murky grey orbs, barely half open. His skin erased of its peachy color, appeared cold, silver like and covered in goose bumps. Worse of all, his jacket and top clothing were removed to expose his gravely starving body.

His deteriorating condition resembled an old, worn out, faded portrait soon to be thrown away, but preserved for as horrific it looked, someone dark found it beautiful in a morbid way.

Something from inside his chest gently pushed against his ribs every few seconds. It worried them, to say the least, until they realized it was his heart beating. It beat so slowly on the brink of stopping, the Allies and Axis powers held their breaths as his eyes closed. As his eyes remained shut, the members in the conference room feared they just witness the death of a country.

Because everyone was staring in speechless shock, no one saw England's fearful expression nor the soft patter of his tears. "Amer-ri- Am—A-"

America's eye lids twitch before opening again, but ever so barely. It was his blink, a listless blink.

Except for the British man, everyone clenched their teeth combating with their emotions raging inside.

England bowed his head, his rickety body damaged. Not giving a damn anymore, he cried openly. "What are we going to-to do for him?"

There was something they had to do, something England didn't know of. Everyone was thinking about it, the same thing, but no one really wanted to say it, mostly afraid of England's feelings.

Forcing to stabilize his voice, Germany announced something England could not comprehend. "Because of our global crisis, I have come to a conclusion. Ve are no longer continuing our search for America."

_?_


	6. Chapter 6

"What?"

"Ve can't afford to keep looking. Ve need to put forth all our efforts to the crashing of our markets. I know it pains us all but-"

_SMACK!_

Italy and Canada whimpered with shivers as the other members gasped out. Did he really just do that, did the slender Englishman really …? No, he couldn't have, not to the other larger built man. The red print on Germany's face proved it. In an outrageous fit, England struck the stronger country across his face.

Japan was quick to hold him back, before a fight began, but the hurt man struggled fiercely so even Russia had to intervene. "How can you say that? –Release me!– Look at him! Look at him!"

Germany refused England's demand; his stomach winced at the sorrowful sight of what was left of America. "Look at him!" With the burn in his cheek, the German's eyes glanced over at America's vacant expression. Under his uniform, his insides ached, he tried holding back his own tears, but the Englishman's words weren't helping.

"Can't you see he's suffering? Can't you see he's in agony? Can't you see he **needs **us!"

"Our vorld needs us more. Especially you! Your country needs you!"

"That's what I'm trying to do," The Russian and Japanese liberated him as he relaxed, "My country does need me, but you all are giving up."

"Vhat do you mean?"

He pointed to the screen. "_That's_ my country, tarnishing. _That's_ my world, vanishing." His voice ultimately broke into pieces. "_That's my America_… dying."

Pushing away the sounds of England's weeping from his stinging ears, the German lifted his hand. "All in favor of terminating our struggle of America's whereabouts, raise your hand." One by one, each member agreed with Germany. A few shuddered when they took a silent, mournful plead from England. Others shut their eyes, unable to hold up their barriers which prevented their emotions letting lose.

"Majority rules."

England breathes shorten, his fingers gripped the cloth, his body trembling violently as he broke down in defeat. His eyes turning red, his skin becoming hot, his heart feeling slashed, he tried burying his grief, his anguish, his remorse. He couldn't speak, he couldn't understand, he couldn't believe it.

He screamed.

Some members flinched. Others cringed as England shrieked out of dejection, enough for everyone. No one dared to hold him back, to calm him down, fearing him to release his heartbroken wrath upon them. "Idiots! Pikey, gormless arseholes! How could you possibly allow this? Have you no heart? How can you-" He choked on his words, his heart skipping beats, clenching parts of his clothes as he covered his eyes with his other hand. He failed at settling down, shaking so hard from his disbelief and pain for America.

The room remained quiet. No one knew what to say, but they had to keep their composure.

A small sniffle from Canada caught England's attention; he faced him, holding onto his arm. "E-even you?" He thought of all people, maybe Canada would be on his side. "You want to stop-to stop looking for him, your own brother?" He wished the Canadian was agreeing out of feeling pressured, but the younger nation's mouth quivered, unable to answer.

"Please-se, un-understand, Ang-Angleterre," France stuttered, unable to refrain from shedding tears, but he surrendered, letting them fall, "It's futile. Please let go of Canada."

He wistfully loosened his grip on Canada, realizing there was no one.

No one.

Absolutely no one was determined for America's rescue as much as England was. No one would go to extremes for him as much as England would. No one loved America as much as England did.

"…Ch…i …" A faint sound from the screen stirred the members. Their eyes darted where the American's dry lips moved slightly. "…na." They were stunned; he stopped speaking over seven days ago, what did he have to say? They closed in anticipation, as England's heart rose. "China." He managed to utter, his arm beginning to lurch.

"Mei Guo." The Chinese man fought back his urge to weep, but to no avail. Hearing his name from the poor, helpless country demolished the wall that kept his melancholy away.

His hand stumbled by his grey face, dragging the heavy chains. "R… Russia…a."

"Аmerika." The little, clear beads rolled down his face, leaving a damp trail.

He staggered, using his arm to help lift his head. "Ger-man…y."

"Die vereinigten Staaten von Amerika." Saying the desperate nation's full name had prompted the German's crying.

America hit the floor, but did not quit. "Japa… Japan."

"Amerika." When he spoke of his name, Japan's cheeks began to feel hot.

His other arm twitched while he inhaled deeply. "Fra-France."

"Amérique." Like blue rose petals, a collection of dew formed, dropping from his chin.

His bones crackled loudly as he grunted to raise his head. "It-Italy."

"Amèrica." The Italian tried to muffle out his sniffles, covering his mouth, but to no use.

The metal bounds began to weight him down, but he struggled. "C-Canada."

"America." Sobs quickly seeped from under his lens.

He lifted his head, he looked up forward as if he could face the certain someone he really wanted and directly named. "England."

"Love."

After falling again, he gave a slow blink, a single tear slid down his pale cheek, asking, pleading, and practically begging them. "Please," he closed his eyes, accepting defeat, "help me." With that said, there wasn't a dry eye in the conference room as the screen dissolved to white.

"Y-you see?" England asked, blurred with his cries. "We need-we need to keep looking. We can't give up because of the-"

"Are you going ignore the riots in London to go on a hopeless search for someone you don't even know vhere he is?" The German hit England's home, trying to make him reconsider.

"Yes." England confidently answered.

"Then you're doing it alone." Germany intimidated with a soaked face, thinking his threat would make England change his mind with the odds against him.

"Then so be it."

"…? Say that again?"

"If I am to seek America on my own, then I shall."

Germany raised a fist, charging at the Brit but didn't hit him. "Vhen are you going to listen to reason and understand our vorld is in financial peril?" England strangely smirked at his remark. "Have you gone mad! Our crisis requires the attention of us all including you-"

"You still have not realized it have you?"

Germany replied with an odd look among the others.

"Of course you have not." England settled his hands over his throbbing heart, "We've been keeping our little secret for so long." Indeed, America and England masked their intimate relationship from the rest of the nations by bantering and annoying the bloody hell out of each other. However, alone together, wrote a completely different chapter in England's tale. Imaging their soothing and warm moments, he smiled for the first time in nearly a week.

There was no reason to hide it anymore; it would explain his doings and constant willingness pursuit for America. His eyes were filled with admiration and affection as he spoke the words. "We're in love." He sighed benevolently, paying no heed to the reactions from the countries. The next words flowed so freely from his lips, he didn't move them to admit it. "I'm in love with America."

If it were a different time and place, France would rub England's cheeks, giggling. 'I knew it! Honhon! What have you two been up to~? I can gladly lend you one of my books that I wrote myself if you ever want to try something new!' Alas, he kept his hands to himself and thoughts in his mouth. For who knows how many times, England fixed his gaze upon the bleak monitor. Therefore, France instead insisted. "We all should make our departure, it iz evident Angleterre needs some time by himself."

In the separate hall, France could see Germany angered by England's choice. Just like all the other nations, France didn't bother to wipe his tears. He sighed, knowing all about the lovers' feelings and stated the obvious. "It seems that Amérique means more to Angleterre then the world."

"He is an idiot!" Germany glowered throwing his fist against the wall.

"Oui, but when you're in love, only one thing matters."

XXXX

England started idly, groaning. All of this had to end. It was as if it were poisoned. He could feel himself wilting from torment, dying a little himself. Maybe that was the ending… dying of a torn heart from losing America. Maybe that's how America's wish was granted. In death, they would be united always.

A chill creped up his back, but it wasn't from the wind. The lights flickered as England turned on his heels but he faced into hard glowing violet eyes. He quickly stepped back at the hooded dark creature. Black smoke swirled around where its feet stood as it hovered inches above the floor.

England tried to take in the being or see if it was just his imagination. "What are you?"

"A messenger." It replied with that same hollow voice from England's nightmares. "He's dying without you, you need to find him."

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past two weeks?"

"Not the right thing." With its darkling grin, the being motioned its hand up and down.

"What do you mean, not the right thing?" His emotions boiled in a kettle of pain. "I've almost lost my sanity searching for him! How can I find him without even a hint?"

"I'll give you one. He needs something to truly come back to life. Without it, finding him is not equivalent to rescuing him."

"What the hell does that even mean?" England shouted. He bristled as the thing came even closer. "Get away from me, you bastard!"

It laughed in such a lighthearted way that it made England want to be sick. "Oh, you silly Brit, you!" it said cheerfully. "You're thinking too hard. Try being simple for once."

"Shut up!" England growled, clenching his fists.

It sighed. "I give you advice like you wanted, and now you tell me to shut up."

England flushed. "Just shut up and tell me where he is!"

"That's a contradiction," it pointed out.

"ENOUGH!" England took a swipe at it, but it easily dodged. His knees fell out from under him and he collapsed to the floor, unable to stop his tears from spilling over onto his cheeks.

"Enough..." he sobbed. "Please, just tell me...!" A cold finger on his cheek made him flinch. "Don't touch me," he hissed, pushing the hand away. It laughed in response.

"Fine, I'll give you another hint. But only 'cause you're _so_ entertaining!" It grinned, its eyes cold and amused. "Think of it this way; he's close enough that you could probably reach out and touch him. You might even say he's just around the corner!" It chuckled. "No more hints, now, you've used up all your hint coins! Good luck!" It let out another cheery giggle before disappearing, leaving England to feel even more empty and alone than ever before.

"That's nonsense!" He cried, slamming his fist against the wall under the screen. Where no one had seen before, his fist connected to the wall onto a purple print. He let out his aggravation with his balled up hand on that spot until he thought he broke a hole. He looked to see the pattern push in like a button. "What?" Then he heard a sound of something slide, next to the screen, the wall opened to an unknown blue room.

He had seen that shade of blue before and that lighting too…. No. That couldn't be—his eyes widen in realization—the whole time—No—it can't be—! England peered around the gaping entrance, he had to see for himself. Stumbling, he gasped at the empty chair, inside, he found the metal links that trailed up to bloody ankles and wrists. Green hues expanded allowing tears of disbelief to flow and break his voice. "H-he was-the whole time, he was-" This close. The whole time he was sealed in a hidden room adjacent to the conference room. The whole time, they weren't separated by miles but by a wall instead. Damn that creature! It knew they wouldn't think of checking the meeting room of all places. England's heart wanted to shatter but it held up for only one reason.

"America." His voice cracked as he named. "America!" He rushed over to the laying nation's side. No reply, America gave no acknowledgement to England as he gently pushed him. Under his touch, America's cool skin felt like a blanket of fresh snow. His eyes were closed doors and his body stayed still as a frozen lake. England tugged at his arm, the drop in America's body temperature sent icy waves rippling into his fingers and throughout his body. "America." Once again, no response from the man he loved.

Nothing.

The fractured Englishman hid his red eyes beneath his frosty hands, feeling his crushing heart about to rupture. "I'm…" He stifled. "too late…no." All signs of England's fairytale ending happily disappeared like America's soul. "Oh God, please…no." His mourning echoed in the accursed room that held his love captive for so long. "Please, God," he gritted his teeth coming to realization, "watch over him."

Memories flashed through his head, moments of remembrance that were only triggered by the threat of a true end. He remembered the first time he had met America, the way the boy's excited eyes and bright smile had struck him. He remembered watching the American growing up, how proud he had felt. The stream of consciousness was soon joined by a stream of tears as he inevitably reached his memory of the Revolution. He was surprised his river of tears had not yet dried up; it was like every time he cried, the stream had been refilled instead of diminished.

Flickers of more recent memories flew through his head. He saw clearly in his head the War of 1812, the brief moment of sheer anger he had felt, only to be met with remorse when he saw America's panic stricken, pain filled face. He also remembered World War I and World War II, how impressed and awed by America's bravery he had been. And each time, another pang of emotions had stabbed him like a knife through his heart.

Only England's sorrowing disrupted the silence, until his mind started thinking of America's laugh.

"Heh… why are you … crying, England?"

Oh no, England was doing it again, but it didn't matter anymore to him, he let his mind toy with his emotions and lived his blissful moments. "Be-because you're gone. I-I can't … be with you anymore." It's true, all he could do for his country was give him a proper burial and that would be the tragic end.

"Ha ... ha. That's not…something to cry over."

"What are you … saying?" He didn't care if he seemed crazy arguing with air, he allowed the wandering of his mind to continue. "I can't ever-ever see you again!" Never again would he see that smile that lifted England's spirits. Never again would he be secure in the firm amiable arms that once held him. Never again would there be someone he said 'I love you' to so dearly.

"Well, if you'd open your eyes … maybe you can, aha, ha."

England's breathing stopped short. What? Was that—no, it couldn't have been— His mind was playing tricks, wasn't it? There's no way America actually spoke to him, right? He wanted to believe it was true, but hesitated to look, afraid that he had wishful thinking.

"…well?"

England lowered his hands, eyes closed tightly before peeking into a weak smile with dim eyes. "You're – you're really alive?"

"You're…really here?" America asked with a small chuckle.

"Yes, I am. Yes, love I am." England stroked his sallow cheek. Oddly enough, it didn't feel as icy as before. America grinned slowly. "Why are you laughing?"

"Seeing you makes me … smile and laugh." he replied, chuckling again, but it sounded a bit stronger.

"I-Idiot, you're dying!" It was so annoying that the other nation lost all seriousness. There wasn't a thing to laugh about in this situation.

Then he smiled that smile which made everything seem alright. It wasn't the beaming curve of his lips but it was a simple,,,,,,wait. His lips weren't chapped as they were before. In fact, his skin didn't even seem as silver colored either.

More mind tricks? "Stop laughing, you're too weak." He demanded while holding one of the shackles, England could not find a keyhole to unlock it, how was he suppose to free him? America placed a hand over his own. It was a little warm. "Don't move."

America giggled at that, "I'm happy, you're here." His voice becoming a little louder.

"Stop laughing." England moved to the cuffs around America's raw ankles, they too didn't have any key holes. He heard another light chuckle as America started to sit up. "When are you going to take-" He gave England a toothsome grin as he started to take notice in something. England stared in awe, America's body returned to its soft peachy hue, losing all goose bumps on his tone skin. His ash-colored hair rose into growing luscious locks resembling fresh oats.

As his laugh continued, England began to wonder what was going on. Why all of a sudden was America … coming back to life? What did that thing say to him? _Without it, finding him is not equivalent to rescuing him. _England didn't do anything, America seemed to be restoring back to normal by himself. All he did was laugh…

Laugh.

He thought for a second, whenever he spent time with the younger country he was always laughing lively. Ever since America was trapped, he seemed to lose that energetic attitude he displayed all the time. It was because he wasn't laughing since England wasn't there with him. _He's dying without you._That was it! With sudden understanding, England faced the grinning American who opened his eyes. The skies, the ocean, sapphires, cobalt- none of those things were enough to compare with his eyes.

Beautiful blue met glistening green. England cupped America cheeks. He did the same, the shackles not bothering him the least. Lusting for each others taste for the longest time, they dove into an embrace for the first time in a long time. Their hearts finally began to heal as they eagerly kissed. While their lips continued to meet, England was glad he didn't lose America. He missed him so much and now, he had him.

After one more brush, they took an eyeful of each other. America wiped away the tears of happiness from his lover who chuckled himself. "Forget what I said, you should never stop laughing."

"I feel better now."

"You look good too." In a sense that his body recovered but England soon noticed America was half dressed. He scooted back, blushing and tossing the light brown uniform vest at him. "Wha-what did I say about clothing yourself properly?"

Cue that booming laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! With these cuffs, won't it be hard?"

"That's true, but I can't find a way to open those."

"We've been apart for too long if you forgot already."

"Hmm? Forgot what?"

America wrapped one hand around the chain and with one strong jerk, broke himself free. "My strength, duh!" Just like when America could drag his car, England could only stare in amazement. Once dressed, he protested the English man's aid. "I'm ok."

"Belt up, I'm helping you." When he held onto his left hand, he felt something hard on one of America's fingers under his glove. Probably a bad sore, he thought, bringing the rejuvenated nation to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Let me get your coat." He reached and snatched the brown jacket and heard a small plop sound behind him. A sparkle falling out of the jacket's pocket caught England's eye as he handed it to America. He looked down at a small grey box, similar to the one in the surveillance video of the jewelry store. What was that sparkle inside though? He lifted the tiny box with curiosity and peered at what it contained.

Too busy adjusting his clothes, America didn't notice England's finding until he heard a gasp, he turned. "Hm?" America's eyes shot open - _Crap, he found it!  
><em>  
>England's eyes turn watery like the green sea as his body shook, but his hand remained calm. America tried to form words, but he couldn't in awe of England. A silver band topped with a sapphire and ruby paired together, surrounded by diamonds captivated the older country. "Our colors." He whispered, holding the ring and noticing an engraving that almost left him a lost for words. <em>Uk, Us – United Always.<em>He diverted his gaze at America, making him flinch. "What is this?"

He backed up a few inches, holding his arms up defensively. He didn't know why he was scared. "It's-it's-it…" Seemed to be the only word he had the capability of saying as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't lie to me. What is this?"

"…"

America fidgeted, making England rather nervous, but he fixed his eyes on his love. "…" The Englishman held out the ring. Still waiting for an answer.

"It's yours…"

"…!" _What do you mean? What are you saying?_

"…if…"

"if what?"

"… if you'll accept it." Taking England's silence as a sign to continue, he bit his lower lip though still unable to meet his stare. "I-I picked them up the day I came here. I wanted to ask you after the meeting since it might have been my only chance; I don't get to see you everyday, but-" He gestured to the room as if to say 'I was kind of bounded to a chair for about two sand a half weeks'.

One of America's words stood out to England. "Them?"

After nodding, America removed the glove on his left hand. He turned the back of his palm to him, opening it to reveal his band of silver reflecting England's own.

"Do you accept it?"

"No."

His answer sharply split America's heart while England returned the ring, crossing his arms and turning away. The rejection almost sent America in tears if it weren't for England's continuation.

"You have to ask me _properly_," He gave a side glance and winked an elegant green eye, "I am a gentleman after all."

"Ha, ah! Of course." Another laugh joined America's happy tears and smile, "Stubborn, but it's just another thing I love about you." Holding the ring and England's hand, kneeling down, he asked. "Will you take my hand in marriage? In doing so, we will become united always."

England knew the question was coming, but despite this, he felt overwhelmed. Blushing lightly, he removed the hand covering his mouth and thought this over. Despite what he thought before, he smiled. They could work something out.

"Yes."

The ring slipped onto his finger. At that second, the rain stopped, the sun shined. Softening his eyes, America took England into his arms. "How about we get out of here and get a bite to eat?"

"First," he pulled his head back, "you're getting a bath _then_ you're going to eat."

He laughed so lively. "Sure thing."

Together. Forever at last. That was England's happy ending, hand in hand, exiting the room with his fiancé, joining….and listening….to his laughter….

* * *

><p>….. where the couple could not see, the figure loomed alone in the blue room, sighing. "How about that? They really <em>do<em> belong together…." Then vanished for the final time.


	7. Translations, Explanation and Teaser

Angleterre – French – England

Amérique – French - America

Vous mentez à vous-même – French – You are lying to yourself

Mon cher – French – My dear

Mon ami – French – My friend

Oui – French – Yes

Moi – French – Me

Non – French – No

Monbonté** – **French** – **My goodness

* * *

><p>Ruhe im Gerichtsraum! – German – Enough! We need order<p>

Und – German – And

Die vereinigten Staaten von Amerika – German – United States of America

* * *

><p>Tíngzhĭ – Chinese – Stop<p>

Mei Guo – Chinese - America

* * *

><p>Che cosa – Italian - What<p>

Amèrica – Italian – America

* * *

><p>Hai – Japanese - Yes<p>

Amerika – Japanese – America

* * *

><p>Vsen dobriy den' – Russian - Good afternoon, everybody<p>

Izvini – Russian – I'm sorry

Аmerika – Russian - America

* * *

><p>English Slang –<p>

Tosser - Idiot

Piss off – Get lost/Leave me alone/Get away from me, etc

Uphill gardener – Homosexual

Blooming - Darned

Berk – Idiot

Pikey – White trash

Gormless – Lacking common sense

Belt up – Be quiet

* * *

><p>Ok, I have some explaining to do! Before telling you who the cloaked figure is, let me tell you wherehow I got this idea from. Forced to go shopping at walmart around 3 in the morning, I was dead tired. I acted just like a zombie, limping and groaning and basically losing all my energy. For some reason, something funny happened and I started laughing. As I laughed, I felt alive again, like laughter is the key to life. When my laughing ceased, I was dead again. So the idea of someone dying because they weren't laughing popped into my head and then I thought of America since he laughs quiet a bit.

One thing lead quickly to another and then I had the idea of America captured and being held hostage as he began to die.

I couldn't think who would want to steal America, but then I remember that I had recently read _I Wish_ ( .com/art/USUK-I-Wish-Prologue-206390699 ) by firesonicfan who had an antagonist and, with permission, I used him. So this evil being is an OC from her named Robert. Originally, I wanted to make this story a squeal to _I Wish_ as in Robert getting his revenge on England for breaking the curse. I decided to not go with that idea and have Robert find a pair of lovers and cause misery upon them. The pair being America and England. By his powers, Robert easily captured America and watched in amusement at the worry among the Allies and Axis Powers.

America's proposal was not in the original idea, basically England was going to find him and leave. Some where along the lines, the married worked its way in very well. I believe, when something is suffering pain (like England and America's hearts) the healing of the pain must be equally great. (And so the proposal happened)

I like the idea that the day America was going to ask England to marry him was the day he was stolen away. Kinda sad, isn't it?

I am thinking of writing America's POV on this, but I'm not too sure about it … I'm also thinking of writing how the proposal would have went if it weren't for Robert.

Anyways! As a treat for you all who read this fic, the following is a teaser for my next Hetalia story named "_In All the 7 Seas_" Enjoy!

The one lesson his master, who could _maybe_ be called his _father, _that he actually looked forward to was magic. Sadly, his _father _rarely touched the subject and only gave the youth a spell book. Magic did not come easy to the new personified country. He practiced with all his heart to muster a tiny fire spell when he first began at the human age of six. Over the years, he was able enough to cast a permanent protection spell upon himself. He would awaken when danger was near as he slept. It came in handy many times when he overslept from memorizing chants and his _father_ angrily marched down to his room with a plate of hot rocks, unwilling to _waste water _to wake him. He sneered at the thought.

Then gazing into the ocean calling to him behind his large window panes, he thought what was waiting for him. He strongly felt something in the ocean wanted him, something needed him. His master wouldn't let him going searching for whatever it was, but he couldn't ignore it any more. He made up his mind. He couldn't take another lesson, another word, or another day at his _home._

He was going to runaway.

Ok, teaser is over! I hope that all of you will read _In All the 7 Seas_ to the end. It will be a very great Hetalia fanfiction and also a long one. So long, I might need to split it into 2 parts, depends…. But, it's going to be filled with action, horror, drama, suspense, adventure … maybe some romance, but most of all, I want to be an enjoyable fanfiction for everyone. Many canon countries will be used. Until next time, thank you.


End file.
